


Day 2: Morning Routine

by Mereel401



Series: Korrasami Week 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 2: Morning Routine, F/F, Korrasami Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: Korra's changing views on early mornings.





	Day 2: Morning Routine

Once upon a time Korra used to love mornings. Each dawn was the beginning of a new adventure as well as an opportunity to learn new things from her parents or master Katara, but all that changed when the White Lotus took her to the compound. Suddenly it wasn’t her mother anymore who woke her with a soft kiss on the head. Instead an emotionless White Lotus sentry would shake her awake before the sun had even passed the horizon.

Fun, games and freedom to learn at her own rate were replaced with strict lessons about boring things adhering to a tight timetable her masters had set up without any input from her whatsoever. Most of the White Lotus members were more interested in what she was rather than who.

Her dislike for early mornings did not change with her move to Republic City. The only thing she used to find more tedious and boring than meditating were the daily pre-dawn meditations Tenzin insisted all Airbenders have to attend.

At her lowest point, after Zaheer’s poison and her foolish decision to keep Asami from going with her to the South Pole, Korra hated the mornings with a passion. She barley hat the will or energy to get up and face each day. And the fact that she was unable to perform most basic tasks and had to ask for help was one of the most humiliating experiences of her life. Add to that, that she was constantly tired thanks to her nightmare disrupted sleep and early morning Korra was not a happy person early in the morning.

But the most dramatic change in her view of mornings came when she and Asami finally officially moved in together. Their home was the Penthouse apartment occupying the top three floors of the first newly rebuild future industries apartment tower. It was close to both FI-Tower and the Spirit portal and allowed the time to spend more time of their morning together thanks to the decreased time wasted on the commute.

Each morning would start the same way. The first rays of the rising sun would wake the Avatar who would turn in her bed spending the next few minutes before Asami inevitably woke up to just marvel at the beauty of her girlfriend and thank all the spirits, that she was able to be there in bed with the love of her live.

After a brief kiss and a murmured “Morning beautiful.” by the Avatar, they would rise and shower together. Depending on their time constraints the shower would be as Asami called it “Either with or without funny business.”  Then they would get dressed for the day and Korra would prepare breakfast while Asami made coffee for them.

Afterwards they would go up to their rooftop spirit garden where Korra would meditate leaned against Naga, while Asami either started on her work for the day or spent her time drawing and coming up with new ideas. And finally, when the rime came to go their separate ways for the day, they would share one more kiss that tended to be longer than would have been appropriate in polite company before driving, flying or riding to their respective destinations.

Yes Korra thought, she loved her morning routine.


End file.
